


Warframe: The Felguard

by Madnesz2



Category: Warframe
Genre: Battle, Conversations, Other, Planets, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madnesz2/pseuds/Madnesz2
Summary: This is the tale of when a selective clan of Grineer branch away from the Empire, making their own path in the System, stepping away and coming back with new tech, new members, and building trust amongst those who strike from the shadows, standing out as the Daemons among their decaying kin.They are the Felguard and they have have enough of following the orders of a mad man and taking their own existence to the new limit.





	1. The Felguard

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, this was written by me, drafting it from my own story on FanFic, so I would like it if you treat this as the same and move along.

The Origin System is in a state of constant turmoil, worlds of battlefields between the varying factions that rule in uneasy peace and hostile tension...

However, no one is innocent as mistakes are made and created by the hands of dictators and merchants...

The clone army from a toxic womb, their bodies dying with a fast rate as they strive to control the legacy from their destroyed masters, the Grineer Empire as they are led by the words of twin Queens...

Their foes who claim blood ties to the former masters and now scavenge what remained of the great civilization for profit, the Corpus who merely see everything a chance for profit...

A unleashed bio weapon that has been left unchecked with their creators' destruction, evolving to be the most lethal monsters in the Origin System, the Infested, relying solely on a drive of growth and consummation of lesser creatures...

However, these factions have been forced back by a growing movement, a movement that slept for years before their services were called upon again, the legendary Tenno, guided by their matron Lotus to safeguard the system and try to break the cycle of death and carnage by their blades and tools...

All of these powerful factions remain connected in one way or another as they all once were guided by the corrupt Golden Lords, the Orokin that enslaved the Grineer, their lines claimed to be in Corpus truths, their hands creating the Infested to be their weapons, and their silent defenders of the Tenno who ended it all as the old war only ended once there was no more honor to be gained, only bloodlust in favor of the golden hands...

* * *

-The Felguard-

* * *

The planet Mercury, a hotspot of Grineer forces as they patrol the sun-dredged planet amongst their favored asteroid locations for remains of the Tenno sleepers.

None would question the importance of their mission as their Queens feel the threat too great to ignore and have spread their great fleets to find and destroy.

Mercury was also a trigger, it serves to be the last stand of Captain Vor when he attempted to leash a Tenno onto the Grineer agenda and ended up failing as he was slain there by Tenno hands, ringing out that the Tenno have returned to resolve the growing conflicts.

Now, the world will play a new role as a escapee Grineer Galleon arrives to the system and hides amongst the patrols, creating a home there for the time being...

...The Felguard arrives to change the Origin System without giving in to the pressures around them...

* * *

For a short moment as the last patrolling Galleons circled for Tenno, the crews would fail to recognize a Void jump into the system, a asteroid field blocking the sight as a Galleon jumped into it, its engines shutting down as the crew went straight to work, repairing the damages that seem to have struck the hull.

"Damage reports coming in, sir, we have lost two of the fore rear engines upon our departure!"

"We have lost several Lancer divisions, most likely lost during the scramble!" The mechanical Helmsmen, more of a Dreg than an actual Grineer, spoke as their commander stepped forth, observing the number of reports flowing to the helm, the repairs being done, and what could not be salvaged from the damages of planetary flak cannons.

"Keep us stationary as we continue the available repairs, call for an all stop, we are going nowhere until we are able to move once more."

"Yes, Milord!" The commander, though slightly shorter compared to Lancers, possesses quite an imitating aura as he was armored in a radiant blue color of the Bombard armor, his mask's lens teal, as he continued to observed before contacting the lower engineering decks.

"Wraith, active the displacement field, we can not risk alternate Grineer forces to find us and expose our position at this current moment."

"At your command, Milord." A raspy, mechanical returned and the commander nodded before the ship systems hummed to life, the whole crew breathing with the brief moment of fortune as the commander continued.

"Very good, now maintain the status for the time being, I will investigate the parts of the ship shot across the interior."

"As you command, Milord." The commander then moved out of the helm and wandered through the corridors, assessing the varying amounts of destruction, small squads of Lancers, Butchers, and Troopers rushing about as Dredges and laborers worked to repair the damages, the exterior being dealt with a small number of Dregs and Drudges as the commander continued on.

'We are severely understaffed now, Vay Hek sure has a arrogant behavior in the face of betrayal...' Though the commander did not regret it, Councilor Vay Hek has long been a dangerous ally to have, using any and all tricks to ensure full control of the Grineer Council and making a personal goal to finish the Tenno in fell swoops through his Balor Fomorians.

Now, the newly-formed Felguard was weak for now and they needed time to rebuild their movement before they can move once more among the titans of the systems. The commander took ahold of his mask and removed it, his face young, yet mature with a robotic eye of teal-blue following his abnormal green pupil, his skin showing no signs of flesh decay emitting from his body as he was instead carrying himself with mechanical limbs and resolve within an unusually healthy stature as he just breathed as the troops and crews ran about. 'We are only an eighth of what we started out, the fleet has been destroyed in such short time, damn that dispatch, they were quicker witted than Hek with that cannon play...' Looking where his fist impacted, he pulled out the gauntlet to see the dent before looking at his hand and sighing, pain shortly lancing through the material. 'Don't beat yourself over this, Nor Medaz', you and your men are still alive and can rebuild as long as you take the time...'

He sighed before heading on, finding one of the Lancer divisions that safeguarded the ship from enemy boarding, nursing their wounds as he addressed the sergeant that was in charge of the band. "We lost such a great amount of soldiers in our escape, have you lost the same?"

"Yes, Milord, that small force caught us with our guards lowered, our wounded will not likely survive if we don't settle for a time and we are in a constant motion."

"Already called for a cease of functions abroad the ship, we are not going anywhere anytime soon..." Nor breathed as he looked at the small band that looked up to him at his approach. "I thank each of you for your valiant defense, though it disheartens me that we have lost a majority of the fleet, so many of our brethren slain in the escape that I am afraid that we are the only ones of the Felguard that left Earth's oppressive reign." As he spoke, more gathered to listen as Nor breathed, his will tested by the failed operation. "I will not deny that it was both my timing and my command that led to the deaths of our men, so I will not stop you if you wish to leave, I will never judge those who left for better...' Silence filled the chamber before the crew and soldiers mummer amongst themselves before the same raspy voice spoke.

"I will not abandon the soldier that saved my life from a dangerous ultimatum." The men parted and a robed individual walked toward Nor, mechanical arms out of the clothed sleeves with seams down the side as if there were other arms to use. "You are not at fault as you may think, Vay Hek had suspected our plan and had strengthened the patrols to destroy our movement, he was furious that we would betray his agendas for a break from standard Grineer command..."

"It matters little as I was the one who called out the rally, I was the one who risked everything to be free, I had sentenced how many to the void of space because I was weak?" The mask returned to its place as he continued. "If there is a way to repay these men for my crime, I would prove tenfold for them, the people I have wronged..."

"Never wronged us, Milord." The sergeant spoke as he stepped toward his commander and bent on one knee. "If you are truly crushed by this, I can only ask you to do a mission for us as we heal, prove that you are unafraid to fight for us."

"..." Nor paused for a time before looking at the men that surrounded his words, the Felguard not able to convince any females Grineer to join, as he nodded. "Very well, I will do that and I will not fail this, return to your wounds and repairs, we have time to spend for now..."

"You forget, Milord..." The robe-clad Grineer said as it looked to be smiling under a Arid Trooper mask. "...They believe in you, but you need to say your words to them and prove that we will rise again."

Nor breathed in relief as he heard the comms come to life through the Galleon, bound there alone as he readied his words. "Then you all know what I am willing to say right now!" He looked about as he finished with the Felguard's motto, the same that gathered hundreds to his side. "The Queens make the Empire that we have fled and believed, but the Felguard make their own rules as we are NOT blind to the horrors, we are not scared to speak our minds, and we stand as soldiers on the front!" The thudding of feet shooking the floor as Nor ended. "We are the Felguard and we will not yield to the rules of old, we are the new rules!"

A round of cheer filled the halls as the soldiers doubled their efforts of repairing the ship as Nor turned to the individual and asked. "Wraith, prepare my weapons and ready a shuttle, I have a supply run to complete."

"As you command, Milord..." Wraith bowed as he led Nor to the hanger for combat...

* * *

As the silence filled the base, it was quickly broken by a shuttle flying into the bay and the hatch opened to Nor stepping down the ramp, Twin Grakatas fastened to his ammo belt with a Marelok in a back holster while a Machete was on his back as he looked about at the near abandoned state of the base. The hatch closing as the shuttle took off again before Nor spoke into a comm link to the bridge. "Wraith, monitor my status and watch for anything that warrants concern."

"As you wish, Milord." Nor shut the link off for a time before heading in, displaying improved movement and stealth compared to regular Grineer as he jumped, leapt, and gripped his surroundings of the area in silence, moving through as he noted any usable supplies that they can use. "All looks to be clear, but be prepared, there may be rogue Grineer soldiers here that will stop you."

"Understood..." Nor was not blind or deaf as he personally noted that the receiver to the comm was set a tad louder than suspected and made a note to remedy it once he returns. As for the rogue Grineer, that was the title that the Felguard gave to the Grineer that had decayed too far that rational thought was absent from them, the Grineer that could be here would have come from the deceased Captain Vor's army as some had lost their reason and resolve once their leader was slain and now move about in false belief that the Captain was giving them orders to carry out.

As he reached a supply bay, Nor quickly hid behind some crates as he spotted several rogues, Lancers from the looks of them and without masks, revealing blackened flesh and moon-licked eyes that one may believe that they were blind. Nor shuffled through his weapons, trying to figure out a good way to slain them before reaching for his Machete, drawing it out as he waited, right hand gripping hard as one of the Lancers came closer and walked right past before Nor sprung, grabbing the Lancer from behind and thrusting the blade through his weakened body, asking not forgiveness as he ripped the blade back out and tossed the corpse behind the crates as he dashed to catch the second who quickly realized an intruder and ran for the alarms, only to have his head cleaved from his torso, Nor speaking in apology.

"I'm sorry, but your Captain is gone and you have been holding for too long." pulling out a small disc from his belt, he pressed a button and placed it on one of the crates, it starting to pulse as it emitted a signal to Nor's comm channel. "Found a reasonable stockpile for retrieval, wait until I am done here to extract the supply."

"What of the rogues, Sire?"

"When I am done, their corpses will be disposed of, their bodies broken down once more before we try using it, if it is still worthy in some strands."

"Acknowledged." Nor shut it again as he headed further into the small base, wiping the blood off his weapon before sheathing it. Going through the corridors, he was mindful to leave no trail as he ended several more before coming to a massive chamber where a reactor was sitting...

...With a Commander typing in some coding...

Whipping out his Marelok, he spoke to the figure. "If you were wise, you would leave that reactor alone."

The Commander finished typing and Nor was alarmed as the sirens started to ring and found the reason as the Commander turned around, revealing a familiar mask over its face. He spoke as he connected the dots. "You were never in control, you let yourself be taken by Orokin tech." Nor grimaced as he headed the rush of heavy movement behind him before raising his hand to the comm link and spoke while placing the Marelok back. "Change of plans, move in now, we have an Orokin-corrupted Commander here and he activated the self-destruct, move in to take while I bide some time." Without emotion any more, the Twin Grakatas came loose and Nor filled the body with bullets before turning around and shredding through the first wave, dodging behind a pillar as the second and third opened fired on him, using the bodies of the fallen as a makeshift sandbag position. 'Why is always some lot that wants to stop me before anything can even go?'

Deciding to give a taste of medicine as they were tossing grenades toward him, he rolled out and to the commander's body and smirked before activating all of the five grenades on the corpse before rushing to the position with the meat shield between him and the soldiers, halting a few feet away and tossing the body with both strength and adrenaline into the position.

The soldiers started to panic, but they couldn't escape as the grenades went off and Nor dodged behind another pillar, evading the blast barely, brushing off his arm before coming out to see the mess left behind. To say it was a disaster would be an understatement, but the Felguard commander had better matters to attend to, rushing over and tried to hack the machine into stasis, but the corrupted commander destroyed the controls from the outside, leaving Nor to rip the cover off with some rounds from his Marelok and questioned Wraith. "How can I shut this thing down, Heretek!?"

"Cross the wires until they are reversed in the reactor and deliver a solid blow into the device itself." Nor did just that and pushed open the base casing to the device before flipping out his Marelok, slamming one of the capsules hard. Though it broke from the sheer amount of force applied, it had the desired effect as the system started to shut down and Nor breathed as the relief arrived to aid him.

"Clearly, I have room for improvement, I nearly left myself open to the near-death."

"I would say much less to your case, but you clearly have been running yourself rugged." Wraith rasped as he lifted Nor up and guided him back to the shuttle. "As your ally and a aide, I recommend that you take a rest, you are no good as you are now, we will take care of this mess, though you may have eliminated all the corrupted soldiers long before we arrived."

"What can I say, Wraith, sometimes I just... led by..." Nor, however, couldn't finish as he zoned out until Wraith could only hear the sound of sleep, sighing as he was worried that their commander was breaking down, but he was now sure, he was spent so much time to the escape that he couldn't have gotten sleep for several days.

"Pilot, let us take him back for a long rest, we have things under control here."

"At once, Heretek Wraith!" The pilot saluted before rushing to get the machine going and left the area as Wraith nodded before joining the parties in salvaging the location and fix up what damages may have happened in the base, so that no other would find out...


	2. Conflict with Rogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the tale of when a selective clan of Grineer branch away from the Empire, making their own path in the System, stepping away and coming back with new tech, new members, and building trust amongst those who strike from the shadows, standing out as the Daemons among their decaying kin.
> 
> They are the Felguard and they have have enough of following the orders of a mad man and taking their own existence to the new limit.

Nor felt it as he started to stir again, a sense of something touching his mind, something... abnormal.

_"Come to me... little pet and your resistance will be only... be in your mind... you serve the true Queens forever..."_

He sprung, panting with sweat flowing down before breathing to see that he was in his captain's quarters, unarmored, but still there.

His mechanical limbs stretched as he shifted out of the bunk, rubbing his temples in relief as he took a moment to recollect what had occurred. He was speaking to Wraith as he boarded the shuttle and had dozed off from the long nights he spent for the Felguard escape, but he must have caught wind of something or someone through a number of methods, most proving to be more crazy than the last.

'What the Orokin was that, it felt... so real like whoever it was was standing up above me...' He massaged his jaw before standing up, feeling his body more relaxed than the past days had yielded, the faithful armorers standing with his armor ready for action, missing the smears of blood and grime on it after the mission.

"Greetings, Milord, shall we ready you for combat?"

"No, I wish to walk about the Galleon, perform your charge as you often do." The three entered his personal armory and the process of gearing up was a easy one as he was not experiencing anger from lack thereof, the boots and greaves clamping on as he stood in thought, his torso prepared the same way as hands secured the fasteners and clamps, a almost-human touch over the cold metal of the machines which he took for quick preparedness, but not for this as he could take his time before answering to Wraith.

"It is complete, Sire, what is your command?"

"Return to your worker duties, I thank you for your aid." Both workers bowed like servants before leaving, Nor flexing his body as he took in account the weight and size, pleased to feel it lighter than what he was dealing with to start with.

'I can't push that voice out of my mind, was it a dream... or some mystic trick...?' Dreams don't project such foul, raspy voices and no Tenno was able to connect to the minds of others, though some have displayed abilities to confuse and turn allies into enemies. The 'Warframes', as they are called, were a symbol of the Orokin might and Tenno cause, but why...?

'Yeah... that is strange, indeed...' As far as the Empire's history goes, they cover the fall of the Orokin and the rise of their freedom, but that was minor as the history went further back before the Warframes, silent guardians that honored a code, yet served the Orokin before loosing their blades against the masters, a swift action which warranted betrayal or vengeance.

"Should I be concerned that you have such a focused look upon your face, Milord?" Nor looked up to Wraith, two mechanical additional arms, proturding from the sides with the seems were undone, fiddling with a small data pad while his primary arms were crossed in the sleeves.

Nor sighed as he lifted the mask to his face, the helmet fastening the object to the plate as he spoke. "Partially, Heretek Wraith, the rest helped me greatly, yet I heard some strange voice in my mind and I am debating whether or not it was a trick or... there is something even greater that I do not see quite yet." The commander stood up and walked past the Heretek, taking the pad from the arms as they recede back into the cloak. "How are we looking in our short raid?" Though it was avoiding the main topic, he felt it was wise to relieve his mind with some intel gained.

Wraith shared the same as he bowed and followed. "The raid was done with minor resistance as some cells still remained in the base, but they had descended too far that our troops were able to eliminate them quickly, our supplies have bolstered as we were able to obtain more arms and pieces of armor for our troops, counting up to one hundred twenty-two Grakata assault rifles, thirty-one Sobek shotguns, a minor amount of sixteen Cleavers, and a pair of Ogris rocket launchers along with thirty Lancer and Trooper armor sets with spare pieces as well. However, there appears to be no sign of any Gorgon heavy machine guns, Kraken machine pistols, or additional Machetes that we could obtain from that base."

"Any causalities on either side?"

"Our side has suffered no deaths or injures apart from you while the dead have been searched and stripped of their inventory which was impossible as the armor and flesh had fused together in such a way that salvage is too difficult to perform unless we have a readied medical officer on hand, the weapons showed some signs of a failsafe which shouldn't even be possible."

Nor nodded as he understood the meaning, is it possible that Vor may have organized some of his troops to incorporate some Orokin pieces into their weapons as fail safes to stop anyone from using them, but that was a issue that either the Empire or the Tenno had to deal with, the Corpus would be hard-pressed to even retrieve the pieces while the Infested were more into evolution than weaponry. "So looting the corpses is not an option, but we can deduce that the commander was controlled by Orokin powers."

"Indeed, a complex mind-consuming device has not only attached itself to the commander's frontal section of his skull, but has also relayed a message of destruction into its host, without regards to itself." Nor rubbed his jaw as he thought about it before turning to other matters.

"Well, the matter can be settled with another time," Nor said as they treaded through the corridors of the Galleon, soldiers greeting their commander with renewed resolve as he did the same for them. "As we stand, we are only a match for lesser Grineer cells, Corpus cults, and Infested hives; if we are going to fight larger foes, we need to bolster our current manpower, but standard scientists and researchers are no good as they are created to be obedient to their masters..." Nor shook his head, absently noting that he called the Grineer clans 'cells', not clans as the Empire was based on a matriarchy society, the Grineer were formed with clans, ranks, and roles in the Imperial mandate, so to speak, as he stopped in the bridge with several others listening. "No, we need a new branch of research and development in our group before we can push for more weapons and soldiers."

"You are correct, Milord, we can manufacture more weapons for our use, if we have the basic design." Wraith said as he massaged the lower half of the mask. "However, we have lost the basic processes near Earth and we will need to obtain new designs before we can safely make more weapons." The Heretek shook his skull as they arrived to the center of the bridge. "We also are lacking a able scientist that can easily clone more for our endeavors, even before the evacuation, so if we are allowed, Sire, we would like to use our available sensor abilities to find suitable candidates."

"Permission granted, Wraith, get it done." Nor said as he took a seat, letting the crew work to find suitable scientists within Mercury's system...

* * *

"Milord, we found one, but it will be difficult." The wait didn't last long as Nor spoke to the comm member who had found the signal.

"Show me, crew member." The mechanical hands reached down and enlarged the source signal as Nor took a look, its location being near the Grineer base of Elion. By the signal's comm pattern, it was a Grineer Galleon, belonging to Vor's fleet from the distorted speech being broadcasted.

From the short transaction, these rogues were under orders from Vor to capture a large band of Grineer laborers enroute to a site near Mercury's inner atmosphere for task of disassembly, another band that is under belief of a deceased captain.

"Estimated time before their departure?"

"We have a full hour of pause before they escape, Milord." Nor nodded as he rubbed the lower half of his mask before he commanded a course of action.

"Very well, I want a eight-man squad of Lancers to follow me into the fray, I will give further orders as the plan goes." The call was sent to the onboard barracks as Nor headed to the armory to gear up with his needed equipment...

* * *

"Milord, are you sure about this course of action?" Nor turned in his seat to look at the questioning Lancer, face uncovered to reveal a small scar under his left eye, as they rode the shuttle to the base where Vor's renegades were resting until they could depart once more.

"Certain, these clones have been left for some time that they require a large amount of time to regain their strength before they can leave for other systems, the cause often believed to be the long-term effects of the cloning process, some of the symptoms crippling the troops to inaction." Nor said as the shuttle soared through the asteroid belt to throw off radar capabilities from their approach. "Due to this, we have a small window of operation to rescue the workers and try to eliminate the degenerating clones before they cause more trouble in the long run."

"Your orders?"

"Your orders are to surround and terminate, I need you all to perform a pincer to catch these cowards by surprise and suppress them until the workers are saved and sent to the Galleon." Nor said as he swapped out his Grakata mags. "I will try to solo the rescue, but if things take a turn, I require you to standby with the Galleon close to offer support where it is required."

"Yes, Sir!" The Lancers yelled with resolve as the shuttle descended into the hanger, the rogue Grineer beginning to fire on the craft, but were unready to face the squad as they jumped out the ship while it was still hovering and went straight to work, dicing through the ranks as they moved up into the base, the Lancers splitting off into different directions as the plan calls while Nor continued on, his Machete soaking more decayed blood as the commander slashed through his foes that tried to get close, often using one of the Grakatas to riddle his distant enemies with ease.

'They are attacking in full force, focused on me while the squad get ready for the ambush so unless there are some of Vor's forces in the sides, then this is assured to be a victory...' Nor knew that it wouldn't be that simple, standard Grineer protocols calls for both cover tactics and assault, even rogues like these were able to overwhelm in the exact point of attack. Slashing another Butcher, Nor rushed on to the prisons where the workers were trapped.

Crouching behind some walling, Nor peered out to see a single Bombard Warden looking about with its Ogris rocket launcher on hand, showing how low Vor was stripped as there were few female Grineer that could fill the roles in Vor's army. Readying the Twin Grakatas, Nor took a look at them and decided otherwise as he holstered the guns and held out his Machete, its blade bloodied in the short battles, before springing to his feet and charged, making his approach as loud as he could, drawing the Bombard's attention to him as it did not trigger the alarms and instead turned to fight its intruder.

Its Ogris was not allowed to be used as Nor knocked the weapon out of the Warden's hands, but that nearly left him open as the Cleaver weapon was pulled out from the back harness and was swung, cutting the right rib section of Nor's armor. It was a shallow cut and both knew it as Nor pressed his advance, the blade's longer reach giving him an optimal chance of killing, but he pressed in to maximize the damage to be made, though he had to be wary as the Warden displayed a handle of the weapon that made Nor question if he was a degenerating clone or he was a recent member of Vor's army.

The Felguard commander pushed these thoughts away as he decided to step it up, flurrying into a pattern to toss the Warden off before his head came flying to the side as the main body dropped the Cleaver and it fall to the ground, Nor flinging some blood off as he looked up to the prison and rushed to the console, unlocking the main door before he started work with the cells. One by one, the cells opened up to Nor as he rallied them to him. "Any of you willing to fight, pick up a weapon and wait for my command!" Though a small amount were more afraid, a sole laborer stood up and grinned under his Dredge mask as he plucked the Ogris off the ground and shouted.

"You heard the commander, move your cowardly hides into gear now!" Sharply, the morale changed as more workers sought out weapons and tools alike, gripping their new weapons with resolve as Nor called out the charge, the prison now overflowing with rioting workers, far more than what the coming forces could hold back in tandem to Nor's tactics as he called out flanks and spearheads through the forces, even springing a trap through the planned pincer, the Lancers filing into line as they broke into the hanger once more as Nor bellowed his orders.

"I want the unarmed personnel to board the inbound transports while we hold the line for you all, I want everyone to hold this ground until all has been extracted from this mess, is that understood!?"

"Sir, yes sir!" What followed could have ended badly as waves of rogue forces poured out to slaughter the escaping workers and their allies, but Nor would not let it occur, spraying down the passages with his pair and snipe incoming foes with remarkable skill with Marelok in hand, the vanguard holding the line with Grakatas, Sobeks, and Ogris and cleaving any too close with saws, Cleavers, and Machete, the transports landing in the hanger without opposition with workers and laborers filing in to escape, following a basic boarding to keep things in pace. Soon, the last of the transports arrived and Nor motioned a retreat, dashing with the remaining forces as the rogues tried in vain, striking a luckily shot on the lead laborer's arm as the shuttle closed and they flew away, successful in bring more into the fray of the Felguard...

* * *

"I need space, clear the way!" Wraith shouted as he started to operate on the laborer, his mechanical limbs going straight to work as he commanded more. "Improv surgery is not a casual subject, move it!" The soldiers headed out with the labor force took a backstage observation as blood and metal started to get pulled out before Wraith sectioned the arm and sawed it off, keeping the lead under life support as he worked to graft a new arm for the man as Nor soon arrived. "Commander, welcome to our little room of operations..."

"Wraith, this is the engineering bay, your area more specific, and you understand that blood rusts the machines greatly if exposed to such, correct?" The Heretek ignored the statement, but Nor pushed it aside for the time being as well for the new members, about facing to speak with them. "Alright, I know very well what you all have been through and what those rogues must have done, but here in the Felguard, I will only ask your place, your role in this company for I will not deny, we have lost so many of our brave souls who wished to escape a reign of tyranny, you are free to leave and never speak of us at all or you can join to make a difference, to make a statement across the system as we are not blind, we are not silent, we are all lost in the worlds around us, and we are not mere puppets to be tossed away once our usefulness has ended." The members listened with the rescued soldiers as Nor continued. "We have lost so many, we have lost what we can do, but I will not falter, the Felguard will rise once more as we better ourselves, we better our gear, and we bring forth new strengths, all I ask here and now is... Are... you... with me?" The sound of the saw rang close to the members, but fear never once crept into their faces, they were waiting for the moment to be said as Nor repeated.

"I said... ARE YOU WITH ME!?" The ring of roar approve resounded as the members and soldiers stood up with honor, grateful for their savior and the band that saved them as they departed to begin work, one hundred members now lending their strengths to ensure that they would not be found as the operation started to slow and Wraith spoke.

"The deed is done..." Blood dripped on the table as Nor approached the lead worker, his breathing becoming paced as the new metal arm moved, its four digits flexing as the commander spoke.

"Can you hear me...?" A slight motion from the arm told him enough as he continued. "Even if you can't, I will repeat my question, should you start to stir, in the meantime, get some rest for now." Nor turned about and motioned for Wraith to follow as several cleaner Grineer started to clean up the mess. "Wraith, where do we stand with Vor's able forces?"

"Not good, Commander, we have lost all links to the forces under his command and any attempts of contacting Captain Vor has only been met with static or some unknown jammer." Wraith said as he managed his mechanical limbs, leaving his worker tools behind to be cleansed. "With that and any inbound Grineer reinforcements under minor authority heads, we are standing on a very thin beam so our only course of action is to continue raiding sites until we are fully ready."

"Better than listening to foolhardy plans, Vor's plan had gone up in flames while Tengus is trying to cover his butt from the kickback of failing the Queens." Nor shook his head as they continued on, heading up the elevator to the bridge. "Vor tried to force a Tenno to cooperate with the Grineer cause and paid for it with his life, most likely, while Tengus was TRYING to experiment with the Orokin's biological weapon of the Infestation, failing badly as Tenno forces captured valuable data and most likely blasted the asteroid base with a bio bomb, having gone the spineless route in blaming the Tenno and believing that they would use the infested samples against the Empire when HE took several samples as well." Medaz' shook his head as they walked onto the bridge and overlooked the asteroids that hid their presence, Grineer helmsmen and pilots going through the data streams and navigation consoles in a constant pattern. "In the meantime, inform me of any further missions, the Felguard will need to be raiders of a number of sites before we can establish ourselves as the military company once more."

"Acknowledged, Commander, we will move as per your instructions." Nor nodded as Wraith stepped down to help manage the minor situation as the commander returned his gaze to the stars, the distant lights that glowed in the darkness as his mind returned to thinking to the strange voice that called out, a grim reminder that he was affected by something... inhuman...


	3. Tenno and Corpus Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the tale of when a selective clan of Grineer branch away from the Empire, making their own path in the System, stepping away and coming back with new tech, new members, and building trust amongst those who strike from the shadows, standing out as the Daemons among their decaying kin.
> 
> They are the Felguard and they have have enough of following the orders of a mad man and taking their own existence to the new limit.

Nor stood in the shuttle's belly as he felt the ship shake here and there, his hand gripping the overhead railing as he had issued his orders.

Using the available resources, he had ordered that the available soldiers and laborers scatter to gather unused resources, eliminating small rogue groups within Mercury's orbit, and evading official channels as the Empire need not find the Felguard too quickly, a issue that was great as a majority of the Galleon's systems were compromised, including a number of engines that would have pushed them forward, though they were lucky to have stabilizers to keep them hidden.

As for him, he decided to take to the last place that Captain Vor was at before his signal died, an asteroid base on the outer reaches of Mercury and was pleased to have made it in stealth and safety before jumping out, a pair of like-dressed Lancers surveying the bay as Nor stepped on down, his customary weapons on him as he took it in and motioned for lockdown. The Lancers acknowledged as the shuttle entered a power down state and went silent as Nor, pulling out one of his Grakata for stability, pushed forth with eyes open for trouble.

Though he was assured that there shouldn't be any hostile forces to meet him, it was never enough to be on guard as he swept through the layout, passing silent machines and fallen soldiers as he searched even further, noting the unsettling atmosphere to the place before he spoke through the comm link that was transmitted to the Galleon's comm center. "I require a short interior scan, this is just adding up to a trap."

"Negative, Commander, our long-range radar array had been knocked-out and it will require a stationary position to properly repair it, sir."

"Understood, just means that I am going to have trouble with rogues at some point." Nor breathed in his mask as he pressed on, weapon ready as he soon entered a large stockpile chamber and walked on up the stairs to the center platform where he saw blood, creeping over and looking it over, a part of his visor turning gray as it scanned the small puddle. "This genetic decay and metallic residue is matching up to Captain Vor, he died here indeed, but there's..." He started to rubbed the bottom part of his mask as he continued, sure that his finding was being recorded. "There appears to be some form of energy emitting from the blood, odd for if he was taken away to be burned or something else, there should be a blood trail, but it is only here so how does a corpse get back up and head off like this?" He stood up straight as he looked again for trouble, the feeling entering his gut big time. "I DID walk into a trap, just not Grineer..."

"Drop the weapon." Nor casted a glance to the stairs and, lo and behold, three Tenno operatives were approaching him, weapons trained on his form, but they were not actual Tenno, merely supporters of the cause. "Refuse and we will fire."

"You made a mistake, don't point if you're not going to use it, soldier." In a quick reflex, Nor threw his weapon up, caught the trio by surprise before he moved in, unsheathing the Machete and swinging the blade, its touch cleaving the lead's chest before the other two reacted and fired.

Medaz' dodged behind several crates as the fire continued until he heard the shotgun run dry and its ammo was fumbled with before he struck again, pulling out his Marelok and popping a shot into the second Tenno's skull while the third accidentally dropped the burst rifle as Nor approached, grabbing the female operative by the throat, hoisting her high before the commander asked, blood dripping from his Machete. "I want answers, you will give them to me."

"N-Never!"

"That's a shame, really, a shame." But before the Machete could even nick a mark on her body, the operative spoke.

"Don't, DON'T!" Lowered to meet eyes, Nor listened as the Tenno had tears streaming down her face from under the visor, struggling to escape. "We were sent to find remains of Captain Vor, his body should be here, we wanted to take from his possession a Orokin key that he had!" Without remorse, Nor tossed the poor being toward the puddle and she slowly tried to get up as Nor retrieved his primary weapon, the visor hiding her shock as she saw the blood before Medaz' spoke.

"Wherever he is, he certainly didn't let his men take him away, otherwise the blood would have trailed away, but you must have answers, don't you?" The operative was quiet and Nor approached, but instead of killing her without remorse, he grabbed the back of her neck and lifted. "Vor was obsessed with the Warframes, living weapons of the Tenno, and now he is somewhere in the system, walking around like he had not perished here, give one final call to the Lotus, you are to be a prisoner as your allies will be left behind in the graves." Without another word, Nor dragged the operative with him as the fallen were left to be found, the commander speaking in the comms as the operative kicked and screamed. "No titles, no mentions, no details about our plans, we play standard Grineer, understood?"

"Acknowledged, Sir!" Soon he arrived to the shuttle and with the hatch opening, tossed the poor being in for the Lancers to restrain as the Shuttle took off again before Nor pulled out one of the combat knives from one of the Lancers and started to cut off the comm beacon of the helm, the Lancers silent as the operative screamed in pain before Nor pulled out the beacon and crushed it before speaking more. "I stand corrected, improv surgery is not my forte."

* * *

Nor headed down to the prisons, his gear being cleaned and repaired from a few nicks, as he approached the only Warden the Felguard still had, the Ogris tight in hand as Nor spoke. "Anything from our... recent prisoner?"

"No, she is in withdrawal, first time in combat and she just watched her allies die in front of her and with a failed mission to add." Nor looked past for a moment before returning the masked gaze. "But what little she gave is likely, Vor IS back and it is possible that his mind had been corrupted by the key."

"Great, a Captain back from the dead and heeding the words of an object..." Nor shook his head as he gave a salute. "Commander wants to keep her under lock and key, under no circumstances is she allowed to escape, is that clear?"

"I will listen to the Commander." With a nod, Nor left the prisons and headed back to the armory, paying little mind to his armor and weapons as he soon met with Wraith.

"So, likelihood of Vor coming for us?"

"That would be in the negatives, sir." The Heretek brought up a display from the table and outlined a trail in the System. "Based on Orokin energies and the origin of the key itself, Vor has instead took to remaining in the Void, amongst Orokin Towers as he listens to his 'key' and purges any invader that dares to violate a Tower's security."

"And that give us a basic understanding... that he is not listening to Grineer channels and any that do go through would be traps altogether?"

"Indeed, the Neural Sentry of the Tower is quite a piece of complex machinery, able to convert any who are foolish enough to enter, into loyal servants." Nor sighed as he nodded and Wraith went on. "This is no danger to us as we are merely 'stranded' in the belt, no way close to a Tower."

"Keep this knowledge of Vor under wraps, the Tenno are bound to find out the hard way, but in the mean time, our prisoner stays our prisoner, not some object to experiment with, understood, Wraith?"

"Understood, Commander Nor." Medaz' nodded and arrived to his armor once more and got suited up once more, the blue lens lighting up once more as he stood as commander once more...

* * *

The next mission that Nor Medaz' decided to do for the Felguard was a oddity, a Grineer signal being broadcasted from a mining base close by, but as soon as Nor saw it, he thought he was seeing things. A Corpus ship, a Stanchion-class, was hovering over the base and Nor snarled under his breath as he barked orders. "Get us in there and don't let those Corpus get what they want."

"Roger, Sir!" The four Lancers that came with shouted as they prepped for hanger contact, providing covering fire, should the Corpus notice before heading up to the ship and destroying from the inside out. "Contact in five!"

"Light them up!" As soon as the shuttle opened, the rounds poured out as Nor dashed under the fire and pulling out his Machete, cutting through Corpus armor and robotics as the shuttle lifted off once more and streaked toward the ship. With the Grineer and Tenno, Nor showed a will of mercy, should they accept, but with the Corpus, he still had a level of hate for the profiteers as he shredded through their breaking ranks, Moas toppled to a flurry of hands and Machete and Crewmen slaughter under gunfire or slashes before Nor had effectively destroyed the whole hanger of Corpus, numbering up to twenty Crewmen and thirty Moas before he swung and charged into the base further before hiding in a small gap as he overlooked a large band of captured Grineer as they were being watched by Corpus Crewmen.

'This is an odd move, the Corpus have never pulled this type of stunt before, what caused them to move on Mercury like this and with a comm jammer onboard their ship?' His thoughts paused and remained in the back of his mind as he listened closely, closing the gap to rescue the prisoners.

"Kaup pkeye pojy ajay, Yetptap jatp pke ipp-tkeepy kup po jotk issepiapepy!"

"Tojet, Yakpait!" The Crewman lieutenant shouted as he turned off the link and motion the band to gather up the captives, some roughly which prompted a bit of resistance before the lead shot one of the soldiers without remorse. "Teyiypatye iy tupipe, sote ip, sotjtepy!" This also prompted Nor to drop in front of the lieutenant, pointing his Marelok into the unprotected forehead when the fool turned right back.

"Bad choice, merchant." The round pierced through the shocked Crewmen before Nor started to dice through the temp wardens, thrusting his Machete through one and using the body as a meat shield as he popped off shots into the Corpus before tossing the body aside and striding over to a downed Crewman, his leg and arm shot before being lifted high to Nor's demands. "What are you Corpus up to, you WILL give me the answers NOW!"

"I pot'p ktoj, I POT'P KTOJ!"

"Wrong answer!" Nor wasted no time, plunging the blade through the Corpus as the Grineer captives watched in silent as the commander sharply pulled his blade and threw the corpse before questioning the prisoners. "Whether you join me or not is your choice, but what were these profiteers here for!?"

All were silent before the lead, a Bombard, slowly stood up and addressed Nor as the binds were removed. "We don't understand why they were here either, they just appeared from nowhere and started to attack us, however instead of killing all of us, they had captured those who were not of combat status and those unable to prepare for the storm of robots and corrupt merchants."

"So only the Corpus know and they have been given small details, doesn't sound like the Board at all, a splinter cell perhaps?" Nor shook his head as he gave the stolen knife to the Bombard, to free its fellow soldiers and workers. "Whatever the cause, it is best to regroup and repel their invaders as soon as we can, I have a shuttle striking the interior of the ship above, but the base may still be controlled by more of the Corpus." Falling into line, the Grineer soldiers prepared from combat with the weapons that they could as Nor gave the order. "If you see them, blast them, spare no prisoners unless it is a officer, then cripple them for questioning, are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" Nor pointed the way and the soldiers headed off, the sounds of battle filling the air as Nor ordered the workers to regroup in the hangar unless the base was cleared out as he followed the battle, a clash of forces as the Corpus made to hold their ground against the rebelling Grineer forces, even those being taken began to rebel against their captors.

The Felguard commander dodged and weaved through the carnage of both sides as he stayed on the lower paths, slaughtering all the Corpus that tried to get in his way, utilizing the Grakatas in timing against regular and Prod Crewmen, Shield Ospreys, and the robotic threats of Moas and Shockwave Moas before the forces started to fracture, disorder falling over the Corpus, but their resolve break at the worse timing as Nor popped right behind and ravaged the rear flank...

* * *

After a minute or so, the battle was over in both fronts and conversed with his men, minor scars and marks from the ship raid which resulted in its destruction as they saluted to him. "We ask for understanding as the crew aboard had no clear indication as to their purpose at this base."

"Then this has been a dead end, the Corpus here also had no clue as to their reason to begin with, only that they were being guided by some group labeled 'Central', an eerie tone altogether." Nor said as he thought about the wording, some Corpus that is not acting on the behalf of the Corpus Board, instead pursuing their own agenda in the system, one that involved Grineer work from what little Nor understood in Corpus. "Yet with this action from the Corpus, General Sargas Ruk will be blowing a fuse big time, so the best option right now is to hide out for some time until he has cooled down a bit... or annihilate the whole Corpus armada."

"Wait, sir..." Nor turned to find the Bombard and some of the Troopers and Lancers approach with a small band of workers behind them. "We do not understand your reasons for being here, but these workers have agreed to join you for the sake of payment of your services here."

"Interesting... Very well, I accept the offer, but understand that we were here to find out what was happening so the best way to truly aid the cause is to find out what the Corpus wanted in the first place." The Bombard and his members saluted before heading off, leaving Nor and his Lancers to head back to the shuttle with the workers in tow as he mind started to figure what could be the cause as the Felguard rebuilt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, I made this a long while back, so there will be no Operator-based fun going on here, I will expand on it in a second story of Warframe, but yeah, no Plains of Eidolon content in this long story.
> 
> (Sorry if l caused any of you weak in the stomach, but if the story calls for more detailed violence, then I would like to extend a note of sorry for those who feel sick from it.
> 
> Another note I would like to add is if anyone can effectively give a basic sheet of the Grineer language if there is one that diverts from the crude English, I would like to put both Corpus and Grineer in one of the chapters sometime soon.)


	4. SS 1 - A New Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the tale of when a selective clan of Grineer branch away from the Empire, making their own path in the System, stepping away and coming back with new tech, new members, and building trust amongst those who strike from the shadows, standing out as the Daemons among their decaying kin.
> 
> They are the Felguard and they have have enough of following the orders of a mad man and taking their own existence to the new limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about it in the story, and just for a small period, I will be making a sidestory for the Tenno that would be interacting with the Felguard on a level and if a different Cephalon is required for the sidestory.  
> But for now, enjoy the story and give your input on how it looks to you.

In the empty of space, a lone Orbiter soared through the planetary relays of Earth, searching for any Grineer incursions as its Tenno Operator mediated in the helm, the Volt Warframe resting calmly as it thought about the recent actions of Captain Vor, the mad Grineer who tried to claim him in vain and the danger of the Infested that were reawakened on the system of Mercury.

He hummed to himself in thought, a fear that still lingered now and that... scared him more than anything, none of the Corpus, Grineer, or even Infested could inspire such fear. No, it was a key that Vor had, it was Orokin and the word, even the name, was a terror like he still was afraid. He shook his head as the Volt Warframe stood up and spoke in the helm, its mouth not moving to the projected thoughts. "Cephalon, anything to report?"

"Negative, Operator, still monitoring the local frequencies to find any points of interest." The Tenno settled in front of the navigation console once again and bowed his head as he listened. It was... lonely, a terror to be under what little of Vor's control that he had before he was purged from the Tenno's mind and though he had a moment to think, it helped him little as there could be more crazed individuals in the universe that would want to abuse the powers of the Tenno if they were allowed to roam free.

'No... Vor was the only one and hopefully THE only one I have to ever deal with...' His train of thought faded as the Cephalon spoke up.

"Operator, forgive the intrusion, but a Tenno cell is on the channel for you."

"Patch them through." The Warframe looked up to the display as it connected onto a likewise screen, a adult man with a long scar from right brow to left jaw appearing on the other side as he spoke, his features changing to amaze at who he was speaking to.

"An actual Warframe, answering to us! This is truly a wondrous day!" For a moment, the man looked ready to leap through the screen in joy, but then cleared his throat and breathed as he gave the reason for his hail. "I will get straight to the point, sir, four hours ago, I had sent a task force to retrieve an Orokin key from the belongings of the former Captain Vor, but we lost contact with them and, worse more, their beacons have been either disabled or destroyed."

The armored individual nodded as the Cephalon was sent an camera feed from the exact moment that the force went dark as the Cephalon spoke on the behalf of its Tenno companion. "We will investigate immediately to find out the occurrence that has befallen your task force and give you the news as it comes, Lieutenant."

"Thank you and... be careful, we will report any findings that you may discover." The channel cut and the Operator was left to his thoughts as he watched the footage, a still-active camera of Grineer design that watched over the base, more specific the location on the asteroid base that... HE lived and died in. Sadly, the camera was jammed, stuck in one place and couldn't get an audio, perhaps because of a round that didn't destroy the object, but it was enough as he spotted a Grinner, but it was... different in some way.

It swept through the location before vanishing off the recording and then reappearing with... He nearly sprung up as the Grineer was dragging a Tenno member away, back down the passage it entered through as the member squirmed and screeched, yet the Grineer was instead focusing ahead on something on or in the helm. "Cephalon, get us to the Tolstoj base quickly, we have to find out what happened on that asteroid!"

"At once, Operator!" The Orbiter took off toward Mercury and past the Grineer Galleons as they came inbound to the emptied base...

* * *

Dropping out of the vent systems, the Volt Warframe stood up with Strun shotgun in hand, a Lato pistol saddled on his hip, and a Fagor hammer on his back as the Cephalon spoke into the helmet. "External scans show no signs of remaining Grineer personnel, there shouldn't be any threats to the mission here as it is too far from Infested locations and no sane Grineer would willingly stay where their captain had perished, especially one as respected as Vor."

"That may be so, but let's not jump so quickly to the belief, some have been... known to hide at times..." The Volt sprinted forth with shotgun primed as he passed the mining equipment and the still-decaying bodies of the fallen.

The pace was swift and efficient as the Tenno swept the areas that he passed through, searching for anything out of place, something that may have been tampered with, but nothing was wrong until he reached the large chamber where Vor had perished and rushed over to the platform, finding the missing two members of the task force, dead on the metal as one was flung toward the stairs and the other crumbled to the ground with a hole in his skull. "Damn it, I was afraid of that, they were killed around the time of the recording..."

He breathed slowly inside the helmet before starting to analyze the damage. The leader was slashed across the chest from the left hip to the right shoulder, blood still oozing out in a slower pace while his ally was shot in the same hole, but that was the problem. Looking about, one of the crates was littered with gunfire, most likely from the last two members as they were firing at the Grineer, a cartridge of shotgun ammo was dropped on the ground like the user was trying to reload before his end while the burst rifle was empty, used up its bullets before its owner dropped it from shock. There was also impact marks from the living as she was tossed toward a now-brownish pool of blood which the Tenno found odd. It was just a blood pool, but it was where Vor died and yet, his body was not there, it was gone with no trail to mark that he was pulled away.

A sinking feeling filled the Tenno before he shook his head and contacted the cell. "Found two of the members, dead, the third is unaccounted for, most likely taken away by the Grineer on the footage. Also, contact the Lotus, Vor's body is not here and there are no signs as to where he disappeared too."

"Acknowledged, Tenno, we'll send a party to get their ship and give the bodies a proper burial, you may return to your duty, great Tenno." He nodded as the channel was cut and headed on back with new doubts on his mind...

...Where was Vor, where has he gone, and who was that one Grineer that kill two members of the Tenno and taken one hostage as he headed back to the Orbiter to ponder the meaning of it all and the new mysteries that are coming forth...


	5. Infested Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the tale of when a selective clan of Grineer branch away from the Empire, making their own path in the System, stepping away and coming back with new tech, new members, and building trust amongst those who strike from the shadows, standing out as the Daemons among their decaying kin.
> 
> They are the Felguard and they have have enough of following the orders of a mad man and taking their own existence to the new limit.

Nor was in thought, a deep sense of what to do now...

Though his captain's quarters were an odd addition for a Grineer, it actually served more as a space of personal thought, a room of individual focus and experience. With the recent knowledge that Captain Vor was alive and now controlled by Orokin powers, Nor should have been worried, but that was a minor issue as the good 'captain' was a puppet now and not worth the time to find and kill. His current issue was something different as the Felguard was right, they needed a base of operations out of the way from the standard patrols and comms, but close enough for the supplies to be gathered and collected into one place, the Galleon has plenty of room, but it won't be enough for large-scale operations. He thought about it more as a display showed on the terminal and he checked it, finding that it was a list of asteroid that were close enough for the Galleon to make one final trip before it ran out of strength, after that, it was a fire ship in space if repairs are not made.

'No, the location on this one is nearly out of the belt, we would be spotted within seconds... This one is suitable for a base, but there was a recent burst of Infested matter near it and I cannot risk my men for an Infested hold... Close to a Relay, ill location for Grineer as Tenno seem to be protective of those things... This one is a abandoned base, but sense can fool, it is only a matter of time before High Command sent more to fill in the gaps...' He stopped on another one and peered at it with interest.

Though not that massive, it was perfect, large enough to fill in a barracks or two, suitable space below to place a lab, and some of the parts off the main body were excellent for hanger bays, serving for both repair detail and fighter/cruiser strikes. He looked at the number that marked the place and opened a channel to Wraith. "Heretek..."

"Sir?"

"For my first official order in a long time, friend... Pilot the Galleon to Asteroid Six-Four-Six-Seven, we are making the first ever base of the Felguard." A round of cheer filled the comms' background and Wraith was hard-pressed to keep it silent, but it didn't matter as the channel was closed and Nor headed to the personal armory to get suited up, the presence of space is quite a painful experience even with the collection of Dregs and Drudges they still had...

* * *

The beginning operations were critical as time and resources were being spent on this endeavor, the rock and stone of the asteroid being pierced through and hollowed out large enough to ready a drop off point for all the supplies to go in, a storeroom in simple terms, Nor thought as several Dregs helped dig a bit more with the Grineer laborers currently out there as the area was opened a bit more before he addressed the Heretek beside him. "And this base will serve us well?"

"Indeed, Milord." Wraith said as he tinkered with one of the Sobeks that he grabbed from the armory, detailing its magazine, its barrel and the components that it possessed. "Though it is a first for us, using a base to rest our efforts is a wise plan, not only that, but we can safely use the radio array components that we had taken from Earth here so that we have a larger range of contact across the sector, which in turn, will offer the Felguard a larger range of options that we can move on, Sir."

"Indeed..." Nor said before he seemingly snarled. "I hate this silence, I need something to clear my mind of this whole issue with the Tenno and Vor, do we even have anything that I can move on to ease my racing thoughts?"

"In truth, Milord, yes, there is." Wraith led Nor away from the view and activate the center display, its selected target an asteroid base some distance away from the rogue positions, yet still Grineer. "Latest reports on this base have given rise to an infestation, their efforts sealing it off successful for now, but short radar pings at the location show that the Infested, whether it be part of the Grineer mining or evolution of claws that can excavate stone, have taken to hiding in the small pockets that range across the base and there is an object of interest here that the miners, with their efforts, had dug into." Images flashed on by as Nor scanned the meanings before it stopped on a small chamber of relics and marvels. "As you can see, the Grineer had opened up a Orokin portal site as well as an dominant Infested Hive which explains a large portion of what is being asked of you, Milord."

"So... a purge of Infested life from a base that may have already been alerted to our presence..." Nor smiled under the helm as he turned and spoke again as he headed off. "I accept the danger, send word to a shuttle for active duty, I have some enemies to terminate."

"At once, Milord!" The display disappeared as Wraith sent the message throughout the ship, his mechanical arms still working on the Sobek and sending the details to Wraith's brain for future reference...

* * *

Nor sat forth in the seat as he thought about it, an Infested hive was an issue to everyone in the sector, if it got out, then the base were completely be overrun by the monsters and there would be a higher leash to handle at all. Soon the comms opened and the pilot went through the standard processes with the base command before it was acknowledged and the shuttle came in, landing in the bay and opening to find a welcoming sight...

Twenty Lancers and ten Troopers ready with weapons out and pointed at the shuttle as a Commander stepped forward and addressed the descending leader. "So the word is truth, you betrayed the Empire."

"Mind giving me the actual truth?" Nor said as he returned the comment. "As it stands, the only betrayal that you will find is that I left Councilor Vay Hek's employ on my own, he left quite an impression on the forces that tried, now their bodies and gear are surrendered to the Void while leaving a harsh lesson on my men." Nor reached not for his weapons, but held up a hand. "And the reason I have come here is about your little infestation, I needed some vent and your little 'trouble' is just what I require."

The Commander gripped the railing hard that it started to bend. "So you are telling me that your attacks on Captain Vor's forces have been lies this whole time?" He scuffed at the notion. "Either you are a fool or you have a death wish..."

"Then prove it." Nor pointed up and commanded. "You either let me deal with your infestation, fight me in this hanger now, or you just let it go while you are ahead." The hand returned as Nor continued. "Whether I am a traitor or not, that is up to everyone else that has met me, so what will it be, access or end?" The threat initially is hollow as he couldn't just kill them all, that would cause a scene and alert Hek faster. The Commander, on the other hand, took it openly as he spoke.

"Death wish it is, you traitorous..." Before more, a fist clashed into the Commander's head and flattened him as a Heavy Gunner stepped forth before lifting the dazed Commander up and getting very angry.

"Of all the commanders to join, YOU are the worst!" She slammed him into the railing a few times as she continued. "Leave it to a male to think that this is a contest when we have INFESTED in our walls and just TRYING to prove one is better than the other!" Nor just watched before he sighed as the pilot came out and addressed him.

"Sir, is everything... okay?"

"Yes, just dealing with some infighting here, return to your seat and wait, though if you have the time, see if you can secure some blueprints, alright?" The pilot saluted as Nor turned back and spoke to the Gunner. "Hey, drop the idiot and let's talk, okay?" This drew her attention as she gripped her free hand.

"Is that a challenge, greenhorn!?"

"No, it's a statement." The lancers and troopers looked about each other in confusion as Nor headed up and stood unarmed, looking at the Heavy Gunner. "If you kill him, he can't give any intel and any codes he could have been given after his cloning, he's an idiot sure, but that still doesn't excuse my own behavior against him." Nor sighed inside the helm as he pressed on. "However, this is not my area of talent, I came here to kill some infested, not play 'friend or foe'." He pointed at a small squad and continued. "Take me to the zone and standby, these things can get messy."

"YES, SIR!" The two Troopers and three Lancers said as they marched forward and Nor followed, the Gunner dropping the Commander as she brimmed with spite, shouting to all the members' terror.

"The only one to boss soldiers around is me, no one takes that from me, NOBODY!?" She took off to follow while the rest were left stunned at what had just occurred before one of the Lancers sighed and spoke alone, looking at the ship.

"Just great, new guy comes and suddenly the whole base is thrown into chaos..." He glanced at the shuttle and mumbled to himself. "Sure beats the military style helping here..."

* * *

"Are you sure, Sir, this area has been the bane of many of our troops." Nor pulled out his Machete and stood ready as he returned the Trooper's comment.

"Let me just have a go, you all can reinforce from behind." Nor about faced to find that a Ignis was resting on the ground and decided to pick it up and add it to his roster of weapons as he gave the command. "Now, open those doors."

"At your command!" The soldiers shouted as a Lancer manned the controls and activated it, the metal sliding open to the hundred of eyes that littered the darkness before Chargers surged out and Nor went straight to work, standing his ground and lashing out with a clean slash through one and plunging the blade through another and falling into the groove of combat as the Heavy Gunner arrived, Gorgon in hand, to see what was happening before her eyes.

'Impossible, no normal Grineer is able to fight that well!' Yet the sight did not lie as he was fluid and quick, slaughtering the monsters that tried to kill him, even catching a Leaper and breaking it in half then throwing the pieces at the foes before she shook her head out of the illusion that he was winning, only to have the same sight appeal to her. 'How is he so excellent in killing, is he an engineered soldier at all!?' Her focus was broken when the blue-armored Grineer slid back, but not tired out.

"It seems that there is no end to them, well then..." Swiftly pulling out the Ignis, he shouted. "Ready arms, wait for my command to strike!" The soldiers snapped out of it and readied themselves with the Gorgon cycling up as Nor spoke. "Steady... steady..." The swarm of Infested surged out before Nor called it as the first Charger tried to bull him. "OPEN FIRE!" The rounds littered the mess of infested flesh while the Ignis surged from the fire, roasting any that didn't take too many rounds. Within the span of two minutes, the threat went from high to minimal before Nor stood up and overlooked the carnage of bodies, none of them getting back up from that. "Excellent, this area just became corpse central."

"What should we do, Sir?" One of the Lancers questioned and Medaz' turned to look him in the eyes while the Heavy Gunner was on the brink of amaze before he spoke, a commanding tone employed to the troops employed there.

"Signal for the clean up, I want the seven of us to go into those tunnels and purge the Infested from them, we don't have time to be idle if we can push it, we already drawn out a majority of them from that place, now let's clean it up ourselves, are we clear?" The soldiers were hesitating before the Gunner shouted.

"AT YOUR COMMAND!" Nor nodded as he lead the advance, the soldier pausing for a moment more before readying up and charging behind them, Nor taking the start of blasting into the holes to clear out any remnants to which the soldiers followed as well, dealing out some rounds before they finally arrived to the site, Nor looking about to see an Orokin key and a Torsion Beam Generator that was set up, the key near the lair of the Infested plague before Nor questioned the squad that followed.

"Okay, I will start with a question, despite the warzone here, why is there an inactive Torsion Beam Device here?" The squad looked amongst themselves before a Trooper replied.

"Well, the hunt for Tenno was so big that we needed the device and, if Captain Vor were to arrive, we would have given him whatever was on the other side before the infestation surged forth and nearly ended us over it, our key bearer was quickly killed and dragged over to the Hive." Nor nodded as he turned back around and thought, the Ignis dipping before he placed it back in his arsenal. "Sir, are you... okay?"

"I am fine, just curious..." Nor gave a glance to the portal that was the mark of Orokin legend and yet, it meant something was there, something... hidden. "Is it another Orokin treasure trove on the other side or an actual Tenno, resting until called upon once again?" The squad looked in question, even the Heavy Gunner was puzzled by his words before he stood up and pulled out the Marelok. "Well, that is enough of the self-question, let's see if there is anything left of the Infested." He aimed and fired a single round into the hive, sheathing his weapon as it stirred a bit before settling again, a loud thud sounding from inside the husk before the squad backed up as an Ancient came out, its violet-pink facial limbs a sign that it was a Disruptor variant, lethal to both shields and powers, as if it was able to drain the energy out while giving the same effect to its allies. It roared aloud before lashing out an arm for one of the Lancers to which Nor sharply grabbed and slashed with Machete out to which another scream sounded and the beast charged.

What followed was masterful as the beast swung an arm to slam Nor off his feet, but the leader was not having it, blocking the hit with the blade full-on before swinging the blade, its edge biting, but not deep enough as it stuck into the fossil hide of the beast, yet it didn't stop the warrior as he released the blade and delivered a solid punch into the stomach, the area showing signs of trauma right quick as the Disruptor staggered to try and get some room from the powerful foe, but it was in vain. Nor pressed the advance and delivered several more punches, some even breaking the skin, oozing out orange blood, the leader unafraid of the fight as his opponent tried to fight back with its remaining arm, only to have it grabbed and broken before the Machete was ripped back out and Nor kicked the beast down and plunging his blade deep through it, holding tight as the creature flailed about in its death kneel and prompting stopped short of the helmet, his breathing raspy and forced as he looked down to find that his chest armor was cut in several places and he was now out of breath.

He stood up from the corpse and gave a small sigh. "This is yet another time for my armor to get marked up and I am now breathing like my life values air, I am losing my edge right now..." He shook his head as he returned to the squad, awestruck at what they had just witnessed, addressing them with a blank one, though the mask makes it hard to see that. "If you have the time to doodle, then you have the time to inform your commanding officer that an Orokin portal has been found and the Infested presence has been neutralized." He walked on his way back to the main base while the Lancers and Troopers looked about before rushing over to the Ancient while the Heavy Gunner pursued Nor...

Needless to say, the clean process was hard and long as the laborers and soldiers were shocked at how much was there, even more shocking was when Nor returned with the Heavy Gunner in toll. Still, Nor helped out a little as the infested bodies were disposed off in several loads and the main body headed in to secure the portal while the Ancient was brought forth, to everyone's surprise, which rocketed Nor some leagues up above the Commander who was too stunned to even shout an answer. Nor commented about the Commander standing over the operation while he rested over the hanger a bit with the Heavy Gunner hovering over him like a vulture. "...Stop it..." The staring continued before Nor repeated. "...Stop it..." But she just watched until he finally sighed. "...What is it that you want?"

"I want to know what you are, no Grineer would be reckless enough to face off a Ancient and end up winning with their fists IN SINGLE COMBAT!" Nor just sighed as he lightly pulled the mask off and rubbed his jaw, the metallic cloth over metal hand a comfort in a way.

"Well, I AM Grineer, just not a standard soldier as I am a rare strain, not even the scientists that oversaw my creation knew what even occurred." He gripped a hand as the mask returned. "I don't have all the answers and I would like to keep it that way until I understand what is even going on in my vessel." He shook his head as he stood up and headed down to the shuttle. "Sorry to cut this short, but I need to get going, my mind is clear and should be a long time before we meet again." He saluted a farewell as the shuttle started up and left the bay, the Gunner just watching before she walked over to the clean to watch it, one of the lancers approaching and joining in the watch before he asked.

"So... what is the plan?"

"The plan?" The Heavy Gunner thought about it before she spoke, leading the lancer with her. "We are following and we are joining whatever this faction is that would host such a powerful ally..." They boarded a shuttle and headed out, getting the opinion that there could be more that this trained fighter is up to, little knowing that the base would soon perish as word or knowledge of the Orokin portal got out...

* * *

Upon returning, Nor looked from the Galleon to see the growth of the base and was pleased to see that it was completed as crates of materials and supplies were loaded into the storage with more work being done as the large mining machines were employed to continue the excavation. "I see that the base is coming along."

"Indeed, Milord, we did have a few mistakes occur while you were gone, but nothing too serious." Wraith said as he finished up, now cataloguing the blueprints that the pilot managed to copy into the terminal they had on board. "It is also excellent that you were able to take some blueprints from the base, so once the forge is up and running on the base, we can begin mass production of Grakatas, Sobeks, Vipers, Cleavers, Mareloks, and Shields as well as armor for Lancers, Troopers, and Butchers."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Heretek Wraith." Nor said as he studied the docking bay that was made to ferry the supplies into the base. "In the meantime, I need that Storage area expanded, add another sector beside this one so that we maximize available space, are we clear?"

"Yes, Milord." Nor nodded as Wraith went on to check off what prints they had obtained in the short time, heading up the lift to the helm as he called out standard protocol.

"Alright, stand by for anything that could come, we have to be prepared."

"Sir!" Medaz' regretted the words quickly as one of the helmsmen spoke, a sign of bad news. "We have an incoming shuttle that is not responding to comms!"

"Does it have an array to transmit a message?"

"Yes, Milord, getting a message now." Nor listened as static filled the room before a familiar voice filled in the silence.

"Reporting for duty, sir!"

"Oh, Orokin no..." Nor groaned as it was the Heavy Gunner and a Lancer, coming to join the Felguard. "Ready Hangar Four, direct the shuttle there and have Wraith report there as well, he is going to flip..." The helm went into action, but Nor knew deep down that trouble just followed in his wake...


End file.
